Tyriel
Tyriel was an Abhorsen and the father of Jaciel as well as the grandfather of Clariel, who would later become Chlorr of the Mask. He was also the father of Yannael, who was considered to be the Abhorsen-in-Waiting, and the great uncle of Belatiel. Biography Tyriel became Abhorsen at an unspecified time and married, bearing three children; Jaciel, Yannael and Teriel. For some reason he was afraid of Death and overlooked his duty as Abhorsen, partly due to the fact that the Kingdom was relatively safe and the Dead had not been sighted for about fifty years. Teriel, his youngest child and only son (as well as his favourite, according to Jaciel), was the only one who wished to become Abhorsen, while his eldest daughter wished to become a Goldsmith. At some point in time, Teriel's experiments into Death would, presumably, lead to his possession by a Dead creature. Teriel entered Jaciel's workshop in Hillfair and was slain, then later found by Tyriel who immediately assumed he had been killed by Jaciel in a rage, which she was known to enter from time to time. He promptly banished her, though it seems as if he had knowledge of her doings, as he knew she had married and had a daughter. He later began to question his earlier presumption, wishing that he would be able to speak with her properly one day, but her death prevented this from happening. He also showed a degree of anger towards Kilp for his role in Jaciel's death. In Clariel: The Lost Abhorsen, Belatiel tells Clariel about him, though all who speak of him do so in a not too good way. He is said to be occupied with hunting and refuses to come to Belisaere to deal with the Free Magic creature rumoured to be there. Apparently Yannael, as his only child save for Jaciel, has become Abhorsen-in-Waiting. When Clariel is rescued from Kilp's dungeon, she is sent with Belatiel via Paperwing to Hillfair, where he now resides. He promptly decides that Clariel will remain in the Abhorsen's House, while he decides what to do, though he also states that he must attend to the Summer's End Hunt, and may not go to Belisaere for two or three months. His indecisiveness and dallying makes Clariel decide to act on her own, and she eventually escapes the following day. On the night she escapes, according to Belatiel, he is thrown off his horse and dies from his grave injuries, inadvertently passing the title of Abhorsen to Belatiel, his great nephew. Appearance Clariel discerns him to be of similar age to King Orrikan, which is quite old, but he doesn't look it. He had close cropped silver hair and a close shaven face which was lined and weather beaten. Despite abandoning his duties as Abhorsen, he often wore clothes embroidered with silver keys. Abilities Tyriel seems to be a decent Charter Mage and a skilled hunter, as Belatiel states he'll "ride anything, face down a boar or a bear...". He was able to bind Clariel when she attempted to attack him under the influence of the Fury, and was even able to outmaneuver her physically despite the enhanced strength and speed she often gains in her berserk state, though only for a while. He possessed enough influence to command the sendings at the Abhorsen's House, and has most likely read the Book of the Dead as is customary for Abhorsens to do, though Belatiel isn't so sure. It is, however, difficult to gauge his abilities due to the book not saying much about him. Trivia *Tyriel's name ends with the customary '-el', which is common for those of the Abhorsen line, and those of the Great Charter. *Mogget states that he doesn't step foot into the Abhorsen's House, and often shows great reluctance to do so, even when he needs to. *Despite being Abhorsen, Belatiel and Mogget doubt that he finished the Book of the Dead. *It is unknown how he knew he had a granddaughter, given the fact that he rejected Jaciel and refused to contact her, though it may have been Kargrin or someone from Belisaere who told him. Despite his generally aloof behaviour, he does show some care for Clariel, and is determined to keep her in Abhorsen's House for her own safety. Category:Abhorsens